Blurred Lines
by The Stig's Daughter
Summary: Yes, the song "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke. For some reason this little story popped into my head whilst I was listening to it. Dean pondering about Amy at Sherlock's wedding. Lots of SuperWhoLock.


The Winchester brothers could not believe where they were. The wedding everyone was least expecting. Sherlock and Molly were tying the knot. As they stood beside the groom as their duty as best men they thought about their love lives. Especially Dean. He wasn't one for romance, unless it was a one night love. But he got lost in the thought that he might die alone.

Focus Dean, there's a wedding going on, he told himself. He sighed, looking quite grim at such a happy occasion. He looked opposite him at the bridesmaids. There she was, Amelia Pond. He stared at her guessing what her lips might taste like. Focus Dean! Why does everything have to be sexual with you? he scolded himself.

She DID look quite tempting in her peach-colored dress. Her hair was flowing over her breasts as she was tearing up at Molly's wedding vows. He had the faintest thought of what it would be like to have a woman like her at his side. She was brave, loyal, smart, fiesty, and, his personal favorite, hot. But he couldn't make a move on her. Not this soon after Rory's death.

Rory was the one man that Dean had been envious of. He had had everything: close friends, loving family, and the perfect woman. It seemed strange that he had died saving John. A nurse saving a doctor. FOCUS! he told himself again as Sherlock and Molly started to walk down the aisle side by side. All eyes were on the bride and groom. It was the perfect chance for Dean to admire Amy.

He turned and stared at her. Everything around him seemed to stop as he heard her laughing. She had a beautiful laugh. He thought he felt a nudge by his arm but ignored it. Then gradually the nudge turned into a small punch. "DEAN!" Sam quietly yelled. "What?" said Dean snapping out of his daze. "Are you coming?" "Where?" Dean replied. Sam sighed, "The reception. Geez, what's wrong with you? Have you been drinking?" "Not yet," Dean said, hoping to drink his problems away that night.

LATER

"Molly, was it really necessary to hire a DJ?" Sherlock complained. "Hey, you got to choose who to invite. Half my family isn't here," she replied. In her three years of dating the great Sherlock Holmes, Molly had learned how to hold her own against him. He smiled, proud of the fact that she was no longer the shy pathologist she once was. "Now let's get you on the floor Mr. Holmes," Molly said, pulling him to the dance floor. "No, no, no..." he said quickly.

Dean and Sam Winchester shared a table in the back with Castiel and a few of Molly's friends. It was oddly quiet as they watched everyone else in the giant room dancing. "So how do you know Sherlock?" a petite blonde woman asked Cas as she stroked his hand. "Ummm..." Cas looked nervously down at his hand, "I travelled with him throughout time and space as companions alongside the Doctor." The bride's friends laughed. "I love a man with a sense of humor," the woman continued, batting her eyelashes.

Castiel looked at the brothers with confusion. They tried to stifle their laughter. "I do not understand how you find that humorous," he said to Molly's friends. The girls' laughter quickly faded. "Listen, girls," Sam started, trying to avoid awkwardness, "what my friend is trying to say is that...well, he's the Doctor's 'companion', if you know what I mean." "Oh," the group of friends sighed in unison. They stood up from their chairs. "Well it was nice meeting you," the blonde waved at Cas.

When they left, Castiel turned to the brothers. "Is being a companion to the Doctor bad?" Sam and Dean choked on their drinks laughing. "Well," Sam laughed, "let's just say I don't think anymore girls will bother you if they think you're the Doctor's 'companion'." Cas looked confused as always. A woman walked by their table. "I'm the Doctor's 'companion'," the angel said to her. "O...okay," she replied.

"You're horrible you know that," Dean yelled to Sam over the music which got turned up all of a sudden. "Just done what you would have," his brother yelled back. 7 songs had passed before Same and Cas started getting bored. "You know what," yelled Sam, "I think I'm going to go on the floor for a bit." Dean looked quizically at his brother. "Are you serious? Cas, are you hearing this?" "Actually..." "Oh dear God, not you too." Cas looked a little embarrassed. Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him Cas. It's not his fault he's being a..."

But Sam was interrupted as Donna stood onstage announcing that the DJ was taking a break. "Finally," Dean muttered out loud. "So please welcome to the stage Mr. Robin Thicke!" she continued. "You have got to be freakin kidding me." A well dressed man took the stage. "Oh and he _would_ be good looking," Dean pointed out.

Suddenly an infectious beat started that had everybody getting on the floor. Cas, Sam, even Sherlock. Dean was the only one sitting down. He looked at everyone dancing to a song that Dean himself didn't particularly enjoy. Sam yelled from the dance floor, "Come on Dean!" Then started to sing along. _Everybody get up!_ Dear God, my own brother knows the words to this song, Dean thought to himself as he took a big swig from his beer.

"Hey!" a Scottish voice from beside him yelled. He almost spit out his beer. He knew that voice. "Come on! Why aren't you dancing?" Amy yelled. "I don't dance," he yelled. She stretched her hand out to him. "Come on! This is my favorite song. Please? For me?" Damn it, he couldn't refuse. He slowly took her hand.

She yanked him to the floor. He had only danced one other time before this and that was when he was drunk. He felt so out of place. Amy could sense his awkwardness, especially when he danced. She laughed harder than normal because she herself was also a little tipsy. She saw Dean starting to stop, feeling a little humiliated. Amy frowned. "Dean?" "Sorry Amy. I just can't do this." She chuckled. "Let me show you something."

She pulled him to the center of the floor and pointed to the Time Lord dancing right in front of her. "At least you're not as bad as this," she laughed as the Doctor did the strangest move ever, thinking he was the best dancer on the floor. Dean started chuckling then burst out laughing as the Doctor got even crazier by waving his hands around almost hitting people. "Try again," Amy encouraged.

Dean started to get into the beat and listened to the lyrics. They were actually quite dirty. _Far from plastic. Talkin' 'bout getting blasted._ He finally started to feel in place on the floor. Amy smiled. She must've been a dancer in a past life, Dean thought, because she had ALL the right moves. Even getting a little dirty to some parts of the song. "You're an amazing dancer," he yelled. That must've been what she wanted to hear because she pulled herself closer to him. He'd never seen this side of Amy before. But he loved it.

The heat was getting unbearable as the song continued. Amy started mouthing the words to him. _I know you want it._ He was starting to love this song. It's like every line in it was written for him and Amy. _'Cause you're a good girl._ Dean kept trying to mimic the singer's moves much to Amy's enjoyment.

The song faded into a slower one. Some people left the floor as most of the couples stayed. Dean starting walking away when suddenly he felt himself being tugged back to the floor. He looked down to see Amy's hand in his. "One last dance?" she asked. He gladly accepted and they moved closer. He placed his hand on her lower back as she rested both of hers on his shoulders. They both smiled.

Dean couldn't help it. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Her big, brown eyes widened. Dean cursed himself. Why had he done that? "I'm...I'm sorry. I just..." But before he could finish his sentence her lips had pressed against his.

Sam and the Doctor both looked on from the side. "It's about time. Nice job, Doc," Sam said. The Doctor straightened his tuxedo bow tie. "Well, I knew it was Amy's favorite song. But technically I'm not the one you should be thanking," he responded giving a thumbs to Robin who was still onstage singing. Robin winked back. "Well," Sam said after a drink of beer, "you were the one that booked him."

The Doctor smiled. "Here to help."


End file.
